


Not Like Christmas At All (Baby Please Come Home)

by hostilovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi/pseuds/hostilovi
Summary: He had known he was going to be alone for Christmas. He had known a long-distance relationship was going to be difficult.  But Asahi couldn’t help but to feel an aching hollow of loneliness in his chest.He blew out a heavy breath, watching it turn to smoke and spiral up into the dim light of the morning sky.It was fine. He was fine. Everything was absolutely fine.(written for @chatsdragon on tumblr for the haikyuusecretsanta exchange 2017)





	Not Like Christmas At All (Baby Please Come Home)

 

 

 

Azumane Asahi was gearing up for spending Christmas alone.

 It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, and yet he couldn’t help but to feel his partner’s absence acutely as he saw all the advertisements for couples pop up around town. Every time he walked by a couple holding hands, sharing scarves, or sitting in cafes together, his hands curled into fists in his pockets and he walked a little faster.

“So, I don’t think I can make it home for the holidays,” Nishinoya had begun their last Skype call, head propped up on one hand, looking unbearably guilty. Asahi had traced the fall of his damp hair against his skull, not really processing the words.

“That’s fine,” he had said.

“I’ll call you, okay? We can talk all night long even, if you want.”

Asahi had smiled, agreed, made Nishinoya promise to get some sleep no matter how many exams he had coming up. They had hung up with soft ‘I love you’s’ and a promise to talk again soon.

He had known he was going to be alone for Christmas. He had known a long-distance relationship was going to be difficult.  But Asahi couldn’t help but to feel an aching hollow of loneliness in his chest.

He blew out a heavy breath, watching it turn to smoke and spiral up into the dim light of the morning sky.

It was fine. He was fine. Everything was absolutely fine.

Forcing a smile onto his face and squaring his shoulders, Asahi stepped through the doors of his workplace and was greeted with a few _hello_ ’s and barks from the dogs. He would be promoted to head trainer in a few years, everyone was saying. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn’t, but Asahi knew he wouldn’t trade jobs for anything.

He did his best to clear his head of all thoughts of Nishinoya and shucked off his coat. Time to get to work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky was bright with stars and the night air freezing by the time Asahi unlocked the door to his apartment and toed off his shoes.

He had lived at home for the first year after graduation, but once Nishinoya graduated and went off to university in pursuit of his own dreams, Asahi decided it was time to have his own space. It wasn’t that far from his parents, so he could still help with the puppies, and much closer to his work, so he could easily walk to and from.

The first thing he did was check his phone. No messages. Not that he had been really expecting any; Nishinoya and most of his high school friends were busy with exams still, and Coach only called him in occasionally for help with the new volleyball team.

Asahi tossed his phone on the couch and wandered into the kitchen, determined to scrounge up something for dinner. He was officially out of leftovers, which meant he either needed to order take-away or actually cook.

He opened the fridge, wincing at the lack of fresh ingredients. Maybe he should have gone shopping before coming back home.

Zeus finally padded into the kitchen, curling around Asahi’s legs with a few indignant meows until he leaned down and scratched his chin.

The therapist that Asahi finally went to see after graduating had recommended him getting a service animal to help with his anxiety problems. While he lived with parents, there were animals in abundance—they were registered dog breeders, and often fostered animals from the local shelters until they could get adopted out—but once he moved out, he had gone down to the shelter to find a pet of his own. The apartment complex didn’t allow dogs, but was able to bargain with his landlord in allowing him to get a cat.

Nishinoya had actually helped him pick out Zeus while he was home on break from university. The big orange tomcat had chosen him more than the other way around. Asahi had been overwhelmed by the energetic kittens, and uncertain of the many adult cats at the shelter.

Zeus had been sitting, stand-offish, at the back of his cage until Nishinoya started sweet-talking to him.  When Zeus flopped on his side with a loud purr, blinking his one yellow eye at them both slowly, Asahi knew his choice was made.

“Bet you want dinner too, huh, buddy,” Asahi questioned and Zeus replied with another, louder meow, making Asahi laugh a little. “All right, all right, you bossy thing.”

He closed the fridge and went to go fill the cat’s bowl with some dry food. While he watched him crunch away happily, he heard his phone go off from where he had left it on the couch.

He walked quickly to it, hoping it would be Nishinoya.

Asahi couldn’t help being a little disappointed that it was just the group text between the old third years from the team.

_Merry almost Christmas, everyone,_ Daichi had sent. _Anyone heading back into town over break? I can’t make it back this year._

_Me neither,_ Sugawara sent while Asahi finished reading the Daichi’s message. _Doing some research with a professor over break so I’ve got to stay._

His heart sank a little. Maybe he’d at least get to see Kiyoko, but even as he thought it, his phone pinged with a message to the group from her.

_It’s the same with me. I’m afraid I can’t make it back this year._

So he’d be really and truly alone for Christmas.

_Don’t be sad, Asahi! We’ll see you soon!_ Suga typed out.

He replied with some vague response about how he’d be fine, how he was busy with work anyway, and that he looked forward to seeing them next time.

Asahi was tempted to shut off his phone altogether after that, but refrained, just in case Nishinoya texted later.

Asahi went out and got a few groceries, cooked a quick dinner, watched half a movie of Netflix while laying in bed with Zeus beside him, but eventually he couldn’t stay up any longer.

He sent off a ‘goodnight’ text to Nishinoya and turned out the lights. A few minutes later he got a short reply of _night! Love ya!_

Asahi closed his eyes, pretending that his vision wasn’t suddenly blurry. He curled beneath his blankets, hugging a pillow—a poor substitute for the man he wished he was holding.

Zeus, displaced by his movement, made a soft chirp and resettled by his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had fallen asleep eventually, but it had been a restless sleep, so he walked to work the next morning fighting back yawns and blinking blearily.

Asahi ran the dogs he was working with through their paces, focused so completely on them that he was surprised when the end of the day came.

One of his co-workers kept pace with him as they left. Tonight, Asahi was headed towards his parents house for dinner and to say hello. Takashi’s house was just a block away from work, in the same direction.

“So, can we all look forward to some of your famous sugar cookies this year at the Christmas party?” he asked, pulling on his gloves as they walked.

“Unless my oven breaks, yeah,” Asahi said. And great, he hadn’t been worried about that happening before, but now that he had said it, he was. Perhaps Takashi could read the worry on his face, because he grinned and clapped a friendly hand to his back.

“If it breaks, just come over to my place and use ours. Me and the wife don’t mind. And I bet the kids would love to see you again.”

Asahi offered up a smile and managed to make small talk until they parted ways.

“Are you bringing your boyfriend to the party, by the way? He was riot last year.”

Takashi smiled expectantly at him. Asahi swallowed hard, his own smile feeling brittle.

“He’s busy this year.”

“Ah, well. Maybe next year then. Have a good night!” He left Asahi with a cheery wave, half-running up the path to his house, where his wife was waiting for him by the door already. Asahi waved at them both one last time before walking on, a little faster now that he was on his own.

It was supposed to snow sometime in the next few days. With any luck, people were saying, it would be a White Christmas.

Asahi walked a few more blocks, wishing he had worn a scarf by the time he made it to his parents’ door and let himself in. He was immediately swarmed by the pack. They were all too well-mannered to jump on him, but many of them hopped in place, tails wagging furiously as he tried to pet all of them at once.

“Is that you, Asahi?” His mom poked her head out of the kitchen and grinned upon seeing him surrounded. “Come right on in, honey, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Thanks, ma,” he said, toeing off his shoes and shooing the dogs forward as he headed towards the kitchen. “Anything I can help with?”

“I’ve got this under control! Why don’t you just wash up and have a seat?”

His dad looked up from where he was reading a book at the dining table and smiled. “Asahi! Have you gotten even taller?”

“You’re just shrinking, dear,” his mom replied idly. He protested, loudly, and they bantered back and forth with familiar warmth as Asahi just shook his head and went down the hall to wash his hands.

Two of the dogs followed him to the bathroom, bumping into his legs as he washed his hands at the sink. Asahi glanced at his reflection. His nose and cheeks were a bit red from the cold, but otherwise he looked the same as he always did. Big. Scary.

Cuddly, Nishinoya always claimed.

Asahi quickly dried his hands and returned to the dining room.

He mostly listened to his parents talk as they all ate, throwing in a few words here and there, and answering their questions about work. But then eventually came the dreaded question.

“So, when’s your other half coming to town? It should be soon, right?”

Asahi chewed his mouthful of food thoroughly and swallowed before answering, careful to keep his voice neutral.

“He can’t make it back this year.”

“Oh, honey,” his mom said, all sympathy. His dad frowned a little, eyeing Asahi up and down as if he expected him to fall to the ground weeping at any moment. Asahi couldn’t help being a little annoyed at that. Sure, he was sensitive, sure, he was a little lonely right now, but he was fine.

“It’s fine,” Asahi said. “He’ll be back for the next break, so it’s fine.”

“Should we ship him his gifts?” his dad wondered aloud. Even before Asahi has hesitantly came out to them and introduced the other man as his boyfriend, Nishinoya had been part of the family. And his parents had been nothing but supportive since that day, which he was thankful for.

“They might not get there in time for the holiday,” his mom fretted, standing up to clear the dishes from the table. Asahi started to stand to help and she firmly pushed him back in his seat with one look.

“He won’t mind. You know him,” Asahi said, “he’ll be excited to get anything, no matter when it comes.”

He had shipped off his gifts to Nishinoya a few days prior. He had just been too wrapped up in his head to let his parents know what was going on until now. They waved away his apology for not letting them know sooner and the subject was blessedly changed.

Asahi lingered for a few hours, playing with the dogs and talking with his family. When it came time to leave, they both walked him to the door, the dogs tagging along and getting in his way as he put on his shoes and coat.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to drop you off in the car? It’s awfully cold out.”

“I’ll be fine, ma. It’s not that far.”

“Well, text one of us when you make it home.”

He hugged them goodbye, making sure he petted each of the dogs one last time before heading out.

Asahi was tempted to run back to his apartment when the cold air hit him full-force, but he forced himself to stay at a brisk walk. There weren’t that many people around town at this hour, but there were a few. He kept his head down, avoiding looking at the Christmas decorations until he made it to his door.

He fed Zeus after he got inside, making himself a mug of hot cocoa in hopes of warming up faster, watching the marshmallows expand and soften in the hot liquid as he dropped them in a handful.

He nearly dropped the mug as he stepped into his room when his laptop started ringing with an incoming skype call. Asahi took a careful moment to set the mug down before quickly answering, sitting down in his desk chair and waiting expectantly for the call to connect.

The video quality was a little grainy, as always, but Asahi’s heart still beat a little faster at seeing Nishinoya’s face appear on his screen.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya exclaimed, waving both hands and blowing a few air kisses. His reading glasses were perched on top of his head. Asahi smiled back, leaning closer into the camera as if he could close the distance between them that way. “Tomorrow night, I’m officially a free man.”

He rambled on about how this last exam was going to be a doozy, how he had totally aced the other ones he had already taken, how he had spent two hours studying with Ennoshita last night so there was no way he was going to fail now. Asahi just listened, happy just to hear his voice again even though it hadn’t been that long.

“So you’re doing okay, right?” Nishinoya squinted at him. “You look tired.”

“I’ve just been busy with work, that’s all.” Asahi glanced away and continued on before he could think better of it. “My parents said they’re sorry you can’t make it back for the holiday. They’re sending gifts but they might get there late.”

“Man, they’re as awesome as ever!”

“My gift should be there on time though.” He felt heat rise up his neck as Nishinoya let out a cheer.

“Any chance you sent more of that homemade hot cocoa mix? I, uh, had to bribe with Ennoshita with the last of mine,” he said with an embarrassed smile. He seemed to realize his glasses were on his head and tossed them to the side, where they landed with a loud clatter.

“You’re going to break your glasses if you throw them like that,” Asahi chided gently. Nishinoya scoffed.

“Hardly need the stupid things anyway.”

“I think your optometrist would disagree.”

“Whatever! You’re older than me and _you_ don’t need reading glasses! It’s just not right.” He fake pouted for a moment before his face broke out in a grin again. “Anyway, more importantly, you didn’t answer my question. Hot cocoa mix, yes or no?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Nishinoya groaned. Asahi hid a smile behind his mug as he took a drink.

“You’re even drinking some in front of me! That’s downright cruel, babe.”

A brief silence fell. Asahi was uncertain of what to say. This particular silence was usually the space in which one of them said _I miss you_ , but Asahi didn’t want to worry Nishinoya or make him feel guilty that he wasn’t going to be there with him for Christmas.

“My gift should be there in time for Christmas, too,” Nishinoya said eventually, voice a little softer.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I did.”

“I know money’s tight, so I just—”

Nishinoya waved his words away with a broad gesture. “It’s something small, nothing fancy, blah blah, stop _worrying_ so much.” They both winced at how sharp his tone was. “I just—I wanted to get you something, okay? I budgeted for it and everything. So don’t worry about me.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Ain’t no sorry, babe. If anyone’s sorry, it’s me, making you spend Christmas alone, and—”

“I’ll be fine,” Asahi tried to protest, but Nishinoya kept barreling on.

“—and I know it’s not much, but I think you’re going to really like what I got you. Promise.”

“Okay.”

“I miss you.”

Asahi nodded, his throat too tight to reply. Nishinoya sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“I should probably go. The exam’s not until the afternoon, but I want to get some sleep in and a little more studying in come morning.”

“Sleep well,” Asahi said.

“Yeah, you too, babe. Love you.”

“Love you,” Asahi managed to say back. Nishinoya disconnected.

For a while, Asahi just sat in front of the blank screen, drinking his hot cocoa.

“I’m pretty pathetic, huh, buddy,” he said to Zeus. Predictably, the cat did not reply, curled up asleep on his pillow. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He wasn’t going to feel any better just going around feeling sorry for himself. He would just have to make the most of it. Sure, it was okay to feel lonely, but he didn’t want to spend Christmas moping around. He’d find something to do, even if it just meant sneaking in a few volunteer hours at the local shelter. With that encouraging thought in mind, Asahi finally went to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Asahi was so focused on work and not letting himself get sad, that Christmas Eve arrived almost without him noticing.

Almost.

His sugar cookies were a hit at the work party, like always, which meant he came home with an empty plate. He spent most of the evening baking another batch for himself while half-watching some cheesy holiday movie on his laptop.

He ate a few of the cookies, sent a nice holiday message to the group text, his parents and Coach Ukai, and curled up with a blanket on the couch. He must have fallen asleep there because the next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of his phone ringing. He muttered a few curses under his breath as he fumbled to grab it, squinting at the caller ID.

“Nishinoya?” he answered, voice hoarse from sleep, a little confused but happy all the same that he was calling. What time was it even? He glanced across the room to the kitchen clock. Just past midnight. “Is everything okay?”

He ignored the question. “Where are you right now?”

“Right now?” Asahi repeated. “Uh, why?”

“Just answer me, ‘kay?” Nishinoya sounded out of breath, and a little bit like he was shivering.

“Is—is everything okay?”

“Asahi,” he groaned, dragging out the last syllable of his name. “Just answer! Where are you?”

“I’m at home,” Asahi said finally, rubbing at his eyes. “Why? Are you okay?”

“Go outside.”

“What?”

“Outside! Put on a coat and go outside!”

“Why?” Asahi asked slowly.

“Because, uh, I asked you to?” Nishinoya laughed a little. “Just trust me, babe. It’s beautiful out.”

It couldn’t be. But it had to be. Nishinoya wasn’t one to lead people on.

But he had said he wouldn’t be home for Christmas.

“Are you up?”

“I’m up, I’m up.”

“Okay, just—hurry up and get your butt outside, yeah?”

Nishinoya hung up with that. Asahi wasn’t awake enough for the muddle of emotions going through his head. Asahi stumbled to his feet, stretching his back until it popped and headed towards the door. He shoved his feet into his shoes gracelessly and barely took enough time to put his arms through his coat sleeves before he cautiously opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that it was snowing.

Asahi stepped out fully, shutting the door behind him, blinking up at the sky a few times before looking around.

“Hey, babe!” A familiar voice called out to him and Asahi’s heart kicked into high gear. He turned in the direction of the voice, hoping against hope that this wasn’t a dream, and there he was.

He stared dumbly at Nishinoya for several silent moments while Nishinoya just grinned, standing there proudly with his haphazardly tied scarf and hands shoved in his pockets.

“You’re here,” Asahi said faintly, tugging at the end of the sloppy braid he’d thrown his hair into.

“Figure that one out all your own, did ya?” Nishinoya smiled even wider, if such a thing were possible, and in that moment, he was the most beautiful, handsome, wonderful thing that Asahi had ever laid eyes upon. “Merry Christmas.”

“But you said—I thought—” he fumbled through his words. “Please tell me that I’m not dreaming?”

“Aw, babe. Asahi. C’mere already.”

Asahi took a few faltering steps forward, then a few more, until he stood right in front of Nishinoya, close enough to touch.

“What, no hug?” Nishinoya’s voice sounded a little odd, a little strained perhaps. Asahi lifted a hand, still uncertain this was real, and touched the side of his face, gaining confidence when his fingers met warm and familiar skin, curling through Nishinoya’s hair until he reached the back of his neck.

He bent down, closing the distance between them with a kiss.

He meant for it to be chaste, but he hadn’t counted on the soft little sound Nishinoya made, or the way he opened his mouth to Asahi without hesitation, and by the time he came back to himself they were both a little more desperate than he had really counted on and oh god, he was real, he was real.

“Well, uh,” Nishinoya cleared his throat and smiled up at him all lopsided. “Hello to you too.”

“You’re here.” Asahi hugged him tight, closing his watering eyes. “You’re here, you’re here, you’re really here.”

“Surprise,” he said, voice muffled against his chest. Nishinoya pressed close, shoving his arms under Asahi’s unzipped jacket and hugging him back just as tightly. “I ran here from the station—”

“I could have come to pick you up—”

“Yeah, but this was more fun, right?”

He could hear the smile in Nishinoya’s voice.

“You could have just _told me_ you were coming—”

“I didn’t know until tonight.” Nishinoya leaned back a little, his eyes suspiciously bright. “The whole gang surprised me with a ticket back home and they made me swear up and down to take good care of you or else they’d kick my ass and—”

Asahi kissed him again but kept it short, partly because it was cold and he wanted to get back inside, partly because he was having a hard time breathing between the kissing and the crying.

“Asahi, I can’t tell if those are happy tears. Are they? Please tell me they are.”

“Are yours?” he asked with a smile, rubbing the wetness away from Nishinoya’s cheek with his thumb.

“Hell yeah.”

Asahi laughed a little, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. “C’mon, before we both freeze.”

Nishinoya wiped at his eyes and perked up a little. “Did you make those cookies I like?”

“Nishinoya, I thought there wasn’t a cookie you met that you didn’t like.”

“Well, sure, but yours are the _best._ You know that.”

Asahi opened the door and ushered him inside, and they nearly fell over each other in the small entryway trying to remove coats and shoes. But soon enough they had settled in on the couch with another blanket, Nishinoya with a handful of sugar cookies and Asahi with a lapful of purring cat.

“You didn’t open your present?” Nishinoya said around a mouthful of cookie, pointing to the small package sitting on the coffee table.

“It wasn’t Christmas yet.”

“Well it is now! Open it, open it!”

Asahi set Zeus aside—he gave him a truly offended look and stalked off towards the bedroom—and reached for the gift, peeling up the tape and ignoring Nishinoya’s exclamation to hurry up.

It was a photo album. Square, sturdy, just big enough to be held with both his hands. Asahi opened it up and started flipping through the pages. A lot of the pictures were ones from high school, before and after they started dating. Then came photos of graduation, then more personal photos and selfies they had taken together. The last dozen pages were blank, but on the inside of the back cover was a scribbled inscription in Nishinoya’s handwriting.

_To the Ace of my heart. Forever yours, Yuu._

Asahi was certain he was going to start crying again.

“You like?”

“I love it,” he choked out. _I love you._

Nishinoya scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s waist. “Good.”

They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth until Nishinoya cracked an incredibly wide yawn.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Asahi stood and started herding his boyfriend towards the bedroom.

“I’m fine,” he protested around another yawn. “Really, I want to spend time with you and—”

“I’ll still be here in the morning, you know, you can spend time with me then.”

“Fair point.” He fell into bed after shucking off his jeans, curling around Asahi the moment he laid down beside him. “G’night,” he said in Asahi’s ear. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Asahi said, eyes slipping closed already. “Merry Christmas.”

Nishinoya hummed low in his throat and mumbled something unintelligible, shifting a little closer. Asahi smiled.

Maybe it wasn’t everyone’s idea of a perfect Christmas, but Asahi wouldn’t have traded one moment of it. He was warm, happy, and with his beloved.

_Forever yours._

That had a nice sound to it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and thank you for reading!!


End file.
